Exchanging Effect
by mindset
Summary: What if Tomoyo becomes Kaho and Kaho becomes Tomoyo? EriolxTomoyo fandom, let the chaos ensues! [ExT]


**_Disclaimer: _**I no own Card Captor Sakura and will never be…

_**Notes: **_As you can see, I'm starting a new multi-chapter story. Since summer is getting closer, at least I could go back to fanfic writing once again without so much hassle. Hope you'll love this one as much as you did love my other stories.

* * *

**Exchanging Effect - Chapter One**

Tomoyo Daidouji, the girl in which everyone loves to love. Kaho Mizuki, the woman in which everyone loves to hate. If there's one thing that is common between the two of them, it's their involvement with a certain male specimen, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

What if one day, due to a potion explosion led by Eriol's loveable guardian Akizuki Nakuru, the lovely Tomoyo Daidouji switches body with the woman in which everyone loves to bash, Kaho Mizuki. How would they be able to cope up with that kind of setting?

Especially with Eriol just around the corner.

**Let the chaos ensues…**

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Within the Solar System, (as far as the authoress knows) there were 8 planets, only 8 because NASA had already announced that Pluto is only a star. Some were particularly large, others unbelievably small, and the sizes of others varied. The planets and their 158 currently known moons with large number of other objects orbit the Sun, which is the center of its system.

One particular planet, the blue-green largest and densest among the inner planets a.k.a Earth, had an enormous number of residents. Hence, it's the only living planet. It had dozens of different cities spread unevenly across its surface, under its surface and above its surface. It had towns within towns and cities with cities. It had countries and nations, it had deserts and oceans, and it had forests and streams. It had cats and dogs, it had humans and feeling aliens, and it had elves and hobbits according to John Ronald Reuel Tolkien.

It has 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and 12 months a year. It was friendly, it was hostile, it was everything you could fit into a planet jam-packed into one small round globe with a single moon.

The Earthian people were more often than not happy, content citizens who always complain about anything at all. They would sit and watch butterflies and pick flowers and other such silly pastimes.

But not all the entire population of Earth was like this…

The sun is up and shining, a wonderful day to have a date and spend some quality time with your special someone, unfortunately for Nakuru Akizuki. It started when Eriol had asked her to bring a nameless potion to the Card Mistress' house, thus, leaving our poor guardian to cancel her supposed date with Yukito Tsukishiro. Oh, well.

Mizuki Kaho had just finished doing her daily morning ritual. She's always seen sending her wishes with the wind every morning, as to what kind of elementals had possessed her to do those kinds of things, she had no clue of. She's already contented with her life. She had a career of her own, respected and loved by people, living a normal life with a not-so-normal surroundings and most of all she had an 18 years old boyfriend in which 12 years her junior. Gee, how many women in their thirties could find such young lover anyway? She's one helluva lucky!

Daidouji Tomoyo smiled as she walked around little town Tomoeda. She loves doing this everyday, walking around the town sharing her happiness and beautiful smile with everyone. She loves and cherish every little thing life has to offer. And no, she's not a Cancer patient so keep your minds out of the gutter please, is there something wrong in loving life anyway? For her she's perfectly contented with her life, surrounded by the people she treasures the most.

As you can see, both Kaho and Tomoyo thought their lives were normal as normal can get.

That's where Nakuru would enter and changed their views on the word: Normal.

Nakuru loves sweets and everyone knows that. It's just so happen that by the time she's too engross with the newly baked pie at the nearby bakery, she didn't notice two women walking towards her direction preoccupied with their own train of thoughts. It's been too late for her to avoid the collision which causes the bottle of potion she had been holding to flew backwards, releasing its unknown contents to the two oblivious victims.

The glass broke and a puff of blue smoke arise from it, covering both the two victims. One of the girls tried to step back as well as Nakuru tried to help out. Too bad the potion was made with some kind of advance magic for easier, faster and stronger usage. By the time the smoke had cleared, both women had already blacked out.

Who are the victims you ask?

One with a purple hair and one with reddish-brown hair.

You guess it right…

**Tomoyo **and **Kaho**.

* * *

**_End Notes: _**Thank you so much for reading a please do leave a review...


End file.
